The Get Together (Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and Larry Butz)
by animeislife11
Summary: Phoenix is holding a little party to meet up with his friend he doesn't see too often, then something of Phoenix's dreams happens. WARNING: smut, yaoi, and a lot of awkwardness . (won't let me upload cover art :( )


The Get Together

Beer, music, and friendship, what else could any friend 'get together' need? Phoenix was hosting it at his apartment. It's almost 8 now, and Edgeworth is usually on time to things, Larry on the other hand is always 'fashionably late'. It's been around 20 years since the three met, they've been friends since they were kids, and haven't been able to see each other very often. That's why Phoenix called this little party, it'll be nice to see Miles out of court and Larry when he's not making out with some chick he met in a bar. And all he has to do now is grab some chairs and play some music on his lapto-

*nock nock nock*

Knowing who it was already on the other side, Phoenix opened the door to see Edgeworth standing there in casual clothes for once, normally seeing him in his work attire.

"Hey, Edgeworth, how are you?"

"I'm fine Phoenix, and this isn't work. Please, call me Miles." Edgeworth smirked.

"Alright, Mi-le-ss," He jokingly dragged out each syllable, just like he did when they were kids. "Anyway, you came a bit early, and I'm not quite done setting up yet. Could you put on some music from my laptop? It's unlocked." He agreed and went to the laptop sitting on the couch while Phoenix went into the closet to grab a few chairs. "Oh shit, NO!" He dropped the two folding chairs in his arms and ran back out into the living room before Edgeworth could gaze at his computer but it was too late.

"Ah, so 'Gay Porn' is your type, huh?" Miles paused. "And it just so happens that you have a picture of me at the pool in the corner of the screen, right?"

"Oh, u-u-uh... Well..." Phoenix stammered, "How do I get out of this?!" He thought.

"I get it Wright, everyone has fantasies..." He began, "But not everyone gets to have those fantasies come true..." Phoenix, still flustered, was confused. But then Miles rushed towards him and embraced him in a passionate kiss that screams that he's been waiting for this for a long time. When they broke away they stared into each other with wide smiles, and this time Phoenix took the initiative and imbraced the prosecutor. This time was hotter, both tongues fighting for dominance when Miles backed down and let Phoenix in. It wasn't until Phoenix's hand started to travel down Miles's spine when he felt a poke of denim

in his lower regions. Phoenix broke apart in surprise, and Miles sexily bit his lip. Edgeworth was fully aroused.

"The man I've been friends with and fantasizing about actually feels the same way, this is too good to be true." Phoenix thought. He looked back down at Edgeworth's erection and poked it, then proceeded to giggle like a child seeing bubbles.

"Way to ruin the moment, Wright." Edgeworth chuckled, "So is this happening?"

"Well... You would, uh, be my first guy... so I uh..." Phoenix sputtered.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'll guide you through it. Plus it should be easy considering all that porn you've been watching." He grinned while beginning to remove his shirt.

"Shut up!" Wright jokingly said while pushing Miles down onto the couch, and started to remove his own shirt. Once both shirts were off and who cares where, Edgeworth beckoned for Phoenix to crawl on top of him. Phoenix began his seductive crawl over to Edgeworth. Once he reached his destination, sitting on his chest, Miles began unbuckling Phoenix's belt, when someone barged in through the door.

"I brought shots!" Larry shouted. Phoenix and Miles both looked up at the door horrified, they had both forgotten about Larry. He looked around and when his eyes found his two half naked friends sitting on top of one another he first was startled, but then he smiled. "Totallllllllly called it!" He said high-fiving himself, then proceeded to remove his shirt.

"L-Larry, what, uh, what are y-you doi-"

"What are you doing?!" Miles exclaimed for the embarrassed Phoenix.

"Joining you two! I love my friends, I love sex, so why not?" Larry happily said.

"Well, if you insist, I mean I don't mind, but, are you okay with it Wright? I mean this is your first time with a guy..." Edgeworth asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay with it... But I was kind of hoping for an intimate time with you Miles for my first time." Phoenix replied.

"Oh don't worry Wright there will be plenty of time for that. Besides it always is better the second time, that will be our time. And Butz here was also my first man, and he does a pretty damn good job..." Miles said reassuring Phoenix.

"Yeah, sorry about ruining the moment, didn't realize this was your first, I will be gentle, and think about it as a special first time threesome. Anyway let's get back into the moment, shall we?" Larry exclaimed.

The two on the couch shrugged and called for their other friend to come and join them. Due to the sudden stop, Phoenix had become soft again. Noticing this Larry told him to stand up. Confused, he obeyed. Larry and Miles smiled and nodded at each other. They both began to carrase Phoenix's abdomen, and one pair of hands grabbed the hem of his jeans amd began to pull them down, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Then the other two took off their pants as well and threw them across the room, leaving all of them in their underwear. Edgeworth then sat in front of Phoenix, looked up at him, and when Phoenix eagerly nodded, he started to pull his underwear off, leaving Phoenix completely naked. Edgeworth then began to put his mouth around Phoenix's once again hard cock, and started to move his mouth up and down in large strokes. The warm and wet walls of Mile's mouth felt so great, Phoenix had been waiting for this for such a long time. He was then surprised with the cold air, then once again a pleasurable mouth. Larry, who was now fully naked, took over Phoenix's dick while Edgeworth took off his underwear. All three of them were finally naked.

Feeling the need to return the favors, Phoenix knelt down and began to suck on Edgeworth's member while he reached over and began to stroke off Larry. Miles then pulled away, as did Larry, and Miles began shaking his head.

"Sorry Wright, but this is not the way to experience your first time with a man... or two..." Edgeworth seductively grinned and Larry laughed, and began to place Pheonix on his hands and knees. Larry then grabbed a bottle of lube from his backpack that he brought, and threw it to Miles. He then lathered up his fingers, then slid one into Phoenix's entrance. He groaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, not used to that feeling. Then Edgeworth slid in another finger, and twisted them, making Phoenix moan even more.

"God, Edgeworth, just get inside of me." Phoenix screamed.

"Patience Wright, just one more minute." Edgeworth replied.

"I just want you inside of me no-OW!" Phoenix shouted as he was greeted by Edgeworth, who was rather large.

"Just relax Wright, it will feel better once you relax." Edgeworth reassured him.

"What about me?" Larry teased.

"Slide under me babe" Phoenix groaned, and began to suck off Larry. Edgeworth was moving faster, and Phoenix was feeling a mixture of both pleasure and pain. This was absolutely fantastic, and it felt even better when Larry reached around and started to stroke Phoenix's dick. All three of them were in heaven, and never wanting this feeling to end. Suddenly Miles struck a spot that made Phoenix see stars, it felt amazing. And with the double stimulation that was happening to him, he felt he was nearing his climax. Everyone else was too because all of them began to speed up their pace. Phoenix was attempting to hold himself back for the other two, but he couldn't hold on anymore, it just felt too fucking good.

"I'm gonna c-AUUGHH!" Phoenix shouted, releasing his load into Larry's hand. Edgeworth, who I guess was holding back as well, released into Phoenix's ass. Larry was the last one, Phoenix kept on licking up and down his penis. He had sex the most so he could stick it out a little longer. At last Larry shot into Phoenix's mouth with one last cry, and Phoenix spit it out into the garbage next to them, and they all collapsed onto each other.

"That was amazing, like fuck having sex with women." Phoenix giggled.

"Told you it would be alright, and next time will just be us two for intimacy." Edgeworth said towards Phoenix.

"You too are going to make the cutest couple. And yeah just call me up when you guys want a third person, I will be your personal 'Manwhore'. Then we can try some different things out, I mean they call me Butz for a reason!" Larry stated proudly.

"This was a great way to start out this party..." Phoenix smiled while beginning to put his clothes back on.

"Yeah it was," Edgeworth agreed, "Butz, you said you had some shots right?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go then." Edgeworth said, and the other two agreed. As they were about to gulp down the tequila, Edgeworth pulled Phoenix in for another passionate kiss.

"I love you my spiky-haired man."

"I love you too Edgeworth."

*clink, swallow*

Hey thanks for reading! My friend and I were talking about this idea and then I was like, "Boom making it." And i feel like it turned out alright! Please let me know what you think, and maaaayyyybbeeee I will write some more cuteness/smut!

:D ~animeislife11


End file.
